The Sacramento CCOP is a consortium of the Sutter Community Hospitals (2) and Mercy Hospital of Sacramento, dedicated to community based research in oncology. The SCCOP has a well integrated administrative structure with a population base of 2.06 million and an annual patient population of 2,400 cases, a large majority of which are treated at the Component Hospitals. It has a centralized data management system, a developing region wide population based patient registry, a fully activated program of clinical and cancer control protocols, research base affiliations with M.D. Anderson, SWOG, NCCP, a track record of previous success in establishing cancer center programs and is accruing impressive numbers of patients to collaborative group and in-house institutional protocols. A strong group of highly credentialed investigators has already demonstrated its accrual potential and the enthusiasm of affiliated community practitioners is high. Community cancer control activities have been functioning for as long as 10 years. The SCCOP conservatively estimates its Year One credits to be 120 for treatment protocols and another 101 accrual credits for cancer control protocols.